1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a mechanical limiting device for rack travel.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several mechanisms, including electro-mechanical ones, have been designed in the past to limit the travel of carrier assemblies along a rack to which the carrier assembly is typically engaged through a meshed pinion gear. One of those mechanisms includes the use of a micro-switch to interrupt the electrical power being supplied to the motor driving the pinion gear. The present invention, on the other hand, is a totally mechanical device that does not require electricity. Also, the present invention does not overload the pinion gear or connected driving mechanism thereby avoiding any damage.